


[盾冬] 結局之後

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 復4之後的故事，盾冬HE(劇透有，注意避雷)





	[盾冬] 結局之後

**Author's Note:**

> 這是接在復4之後的故事，劇透有  
> 請要避雷的朋友注意喔  
> 我盡力圓了最後的結局  
> 希望盡量沒有BUG拉

      大戰結束後，他們一行人陪著Pepper送Tony回家，氣氛很凝重，所有人也都很疲憊，最後是Pepper開口，要他們回去休息，也讓她和她的女兒有一點獨處的空間，所有人才各自散去。

      Steve跟Bucky暫時回到了Wakanda，感謝Stephen的幫忙，他們只花了一秒就回到Wakanda，Steve已經太過疲憊了，他需要好好的休息。

      Bucky的小屋荒廢了五年，暫時是無法住人了，陛下讓他們住進了客房，一進到房間Steve就緊緊地抱著Bucky什麼也不做，Bucky也就由著他去，直到他受不了拉著Steve去沖了澡，他們從浴室出來時，陛下剛好派人送來了藥品、食物還有水。

      他們隨意地吃了點東西，Bucky取過藥箱，熟練地幫Steve擦藥，Steve身上有很多大大小小傷口，為了幫Steve擦藥，Bucky幾乎把他扒光了，手指輕撫過那一道又一道的傷痕，縱然知道也許明天這些傷口就會消失一大半了，但那無法減少他的不捨，他在Steve的背上落下一個吻。

      從背上傳來的溫熱觸感，讓Steve整個人都為之顫抖，他的心臟因為過多的情緒而緊縮疼痛著，他翻過身拉下Bucky吻上那張鮮紅柔軟的唇，他們不停地交換著親吻，傾注所有的思念。

      Bucky的手指溫柔地在Steve那張英俊的臉上游移，最後輕輕地揉開Steve不知為何又皺起的眉頭，「你看起來很不好。」瘦了，眉眼間有著揮之不去憂鬱。

      「失去你，失去這麼多人，我怎麼可能會好。」Steve苦笑著回答，他拉起Bucky的手親吻他的手背。

       他們間陷入了一種靜默的氛圍，誰也沒有開口，就只是靜靜地感受著對方的體溫，聽著對方的心跳，確認著彼此的存在。

      「Bucky。」最終Steve打了沉默，語氣中隱約帶著猶豫和不安。

      「嗯？」似乎感受到Steve下了什麼重要的決定，Bucky揉了揉Steve的頭髮安撫著他。

      「我想退休了。」將心愛的人擁在懷中，在這一刻，這五年來累積的疲憊一瞬間擁了上來，幾乎要讓他滅頂。

      「累了？」Bucky親了親他們交握的手，滿心不捨。

      「很累。」過去這五年他讓自己有多堅強，此刻他就有多疲憊，而這些他只會展現在Bucky面前。

      「嗯，那就休息吧。」Bucky一直都是無條件支持Steve的人，他怎麼會讓Steve去做他不想做的事，Steve已經付出太多了，是時候該休息了。

      「Bucky．Barnes，你願意收留即將失業的百歲老人嗎？」Steve捧著Bucky的臉，一臉認真地問他。

      「如果你不介意跟我一起放羊種菜，偶爾可能還要當家庭主夫的話，我很願已收留你的，親愛的Stevie。」Bucky微笑著回答，然後又親了他一口。

      那天Steve抱著Bucky睡著了，他終於能安然沉睡，他已經有五年沒有睡得這麼好了，早上醒來看見Bucky還在懷裡，讓他覺得幸福的好不真實，也更加堅定了他想要一直留在這個人身邊的想法。

 

      「Shuri，我有個問題想問問你。」在Tony喪禮結束後沒多久，Steve就拉著Bucky來找Shuri和陛下，說是有事情想要討論。

      「你有任何問題我都很樂意回答你的，隊長。」Shuri笑笑地說。

      「妳知道我們時間機器吧，我想問你，我們是不是只能回到儀器所在的那個點呢？或是可以選擇在其他地點回來？」Steve把最近一直在思考的問題提了出來。

      「這個牽涉到了時間與空間的問題，所以還是需要有儀器才行的。」關於時間穿越這個理論，Shuri在知道之後就立刻跑去研究了，回答這個問題對她來說並不困難。

      Steve皺了皺眉頭，雖然他也知道大概不可能，卻還是想問一問。

      「如果有另一台機器呢？」Bucky開口問了問，「從這邊出去，再從另一邊回來，可以嗎？」

      「嗯……」Shuri思考了一會，「理論上應該是可以的，只要有座標應該可以做到，但是需要實驗。」

      「你能試試看嗎？」Steve急切地問著。

      「如果你有需要的話，當然可以，但是你要做什麼呢？」Shuri一臉興奮地問著。

      「嗯，我有個想法……我能再問問，你有辦法可以讓我暫時看起來變得衰老嗎？大概七、八十歲那樣？」Steve繼續問著。

      「這個聽起來不太困難，快告訴我，你想做什麼？」Shuri好奇地問著。

      Steve的想法是這樣的，他從另一個地點回來，然後假裝自己變老了回到原本的地點，讓所有人都以為他留在過去沒有回來，就這樣慢慢地變老了，這樣他就能從美國隊長這個身分退休了。

      「這個計畫聽起來完全可行，只是為什麼要搞得這麼麻煩？不過就是退休而已？」對於這樣的計畫，Shuri有些難以理解。

      「因為這個世界才剛剛要重新開始，我們失去了Tony和Natasha，而Thor也打算要離開，如果這個時候，美國隊長因為太累了這樣的理由退休，似乎太過打擊大家的士氣了，當然更重要的是，如果我僅僅只是退休，恐怕還是無法避免各國政府的種種騷擾，我覺得還是想個一勞永逸的方法吧。」Steve無奈地說著，他當然願意為了這個世界而戰鬥，但大多數的時候來自政府的活動盡是些無聊的瑣事。

      「我懂我懂，那些政治活動真的很麻煩。」Shuri皺著一張臉認同地說著，「我會試試看的，有什麼問題在告訴你們。」

      「最後，能再拜託陛下一件事嗎？」Steve轉頭問著T'Challa。

      「當然，我願意盡我所能幫助你，隊長。」對於Steve，T'Challa充滿了敬重與感謝。

      「能再幫我打造一面星盾嗎？」他想現在也只剩Wakanda還能做到這件事了。

      「當然，想必你已經想好要將星盾交給誰了吧！」T'Challa有些了然地回答。

      他們兩人對看了一眼，笑著點頭，Bucky本來想接下這個位置，但是當Steve用一臉哀傷又委屈的表情對他說：「Bucky，你就不能多陪陪我嗎？」Bucky立刻就投降了，對他來說沒有什麼比Steve更重要的，於是Sam就這樣在不知情的狀況下被推出去了。

      在經過幾次實驗後，Shuri終於肯定他們預想的辦法是可行的，他們一起討論了詳細的計畫，最後卡在機器究竟該放在哪裡這個問題上，兩台機器不能相隔太遠，這樣Steve才能在差不多的時間趕回那個地點，但那附近又找不到相對隱密的地點，如果被發現，那他們這樣大費周章不就沒有意義了。

      這個問題讓他們有點苦惱，Shuri甚至在考慮要不要找個適當的地點，把地買下來蓋個倉庫算了，此時Steve收到了Stephen發來的訊息，表示他可以幫忙，對此Steve相當地感激，雖然他同時也很疑惑Stephen為什麼會知道他們的計畫。

      「所以你們什麼時候要跟Sam討論計畫？」Shuri疑惑地問著，雖然Sam只要接下美國隊長的盾牌就可以，沒有什麼前置作業，但怎麼說也是件大事，不知道為什麼Sam一直都沒有在他們討論的範圍中。

      「事實上，我們並沒有打算要告訴Sam或其他人。」Bucky微笑著回答Shuri。

      「為什麼？」Shuri驚訝地問著。

      「因為我們希望他們的反應是最自然的，這樣才能讓所有人相信，沒辦法，我們的朋友中有些人實在是很不擅長演戲。」這次回答的是Steve。

      「哇喔，可憐的Sam。」Shuri對他深感同情。

      然後他們一起笑了出來。

 

      出發前他們跟Shuri確認過，Wakanda的機器已經準備好，Steve出發後，Bucky只要按個按鍵Shuri就會收到通知打開機器，Stephen也已經在哪裡待命，只要Steve一回來，就立刻送Steve過來。

      雖然一切都已經安排妥當，Bucky還是有點不安，Steve抱著他，要他安心。

      「你如果想留在哪裡也沒有關係，Carter探員很好，你們在一起會幸福的。」猶豫了許久，Bucky還是將話說出口，他知道當初欠Carter那支舞一直是Steve心中一個遺憾。

      「Bucky，你不要我了嗎？」聽見Bucky的話，Steve皺起了眉頭，又露出一張委屈的臉，他知道Bucky什麼都想給他最好的，他一直覺得如果不是當初錯過，他和Peggy會很幸福的，可是Steve知道什麼是自己想要的，對Peggy固然有遺憾，但Bucky才是他最重要的人，而他也已經學會該如何應付Bucky了。

      「不，不是的，我只是覺得你如果有其他選擇，也可以考慮看看，當然，不管你最後做了什麼選擇，我都支持你，而且也絕對不會丟下你好嗎？」看見Steve的表情，Bucky趕緊否認，他只是希望Steve還有其他選擇，只要Steve可以幸福，不管他和誰在一起，Bucky都會替他開心並祝福他。

      「真的不會丟下我？」Steve拉著Bucky再一次問著。

      「說了會陪你到世界盡頭的，punk。」Bucky抱了抱Steve。

      「Jerk。」Steve也笑著回應。

      「在我回來之前別幹蠢事。」Steve站在機器前，準備出發的前一刻，突然想起很久之前，Bucky第一次離開他時，曾經說過的話。

      「我怎麼會，你把所有的愚蠢都帶走了。」Bucky笑了笑，想起當時的對話，當然他也記得後來那個傻瓜做了什麼事，他有種不太妙的預感。

      他忍不住又抱了抱Steve，「我會想的，兄弟。」如果你不打算回來的話。

      「不會有事的，Bucky。」我會陪你到最後的。

      當他們倒數到最後，就如他們計畫的那般，Steve並沒有出現，Bucky笑了笑，轉過頭後看見一個熟悉的背影，他拍了拍慌亂的Sam，並推著他上前，Bucky就這樣遠遠地看著他們交談，看著Steve將星盾交給了Sam。

      「Sam，你們能先回去嗎？讓我和Bucky獨處一會好嗎？」看著Sam接過星盾，Steve覺得很安慰，但是他很想念站在遠處的那個人。

      「好，好的。」Sam點點頭，對著Bucky招了招手。

      Bucky走到Steve面前，看著白髮蒼蒼的Steve，Bucky忽然有些迷惑，不知道眼前的究竟是裝出來的，還是他真的就留在那裡活到了現在，但下一秒Bucky就清醒過來了，有什麼關係呢，不管哪個都是他的Steve，並沒有什麼不同。

      「Bucky，我回來了。」Steve用著蒼老的聲音對Bucky說著。

      「歡迎回來。」Bucky邊說著邊坐到了他的身旁。

      「我好想你。」Steve伸手抱住了Bucky，Bucky也回抱了他，他們的時間只過了幾秒鐘，但Steve不是。

      「Buck，我現在老了，不帥氣了，也不是美國隊長了，你還願意收留我嗎？」Steve有些虛弱地問著。

      「當然，我說過會陪你到最後的。」Bucky毫不猶豫地回答，「不管你是虛弱的豆芽菜、打了血清的美國隊長還是白髮蒼蒼的Steve，對我來說都是一樣的，你就是你，我說過不會丟下你的。」

      「喔，Buck你知不知道自己說了多可怕的話？」Steve無力地將頭靠在Bucky的肩上，因為這個人說出口的話而內心翻騰。

      「什麼？」Bucky一時間無法反應過來，他不懂自己說的話有什麼問題。

      「Stephen，麻煩你送我們回Bucky的小屋。」Steve沒有回應Bucky，他打開通訊器請另一頭的人幫個忙。

      下一秒他們就回到了Wakanda的小屋，Steve急切地吻了上來，同時拔掉手上的戒指，然後他又回到那副帥氣迷人的模樣，Bucky一直到隔天早上才理解Steve的話，因為Steve要了他一次又一次，徹底的把他榨乾，以至於就算他是打過血清的超級士兵，在第二天醒來的時候仍舊有些無力。

      「你是不是越來越無賴了。」Bucky無力地張開雙眼，看著那個一直對他傻笑的金髮笨蛋。

      「你寵出來的，你要負責。」Steve在Bucky的頸邊磨蹭，無賴地回答。

      「我還真是自做自受呀！」Bucky揉揉Steve的頭髮，語氣很無奈，但是表情很溫柔。

      「Buck，我想終於可以放下那些遺憾了，我的人生竟然有機會可以圓滿至此，我真的很感謝。」Steve用那雙透徹無暇天藍色眼眸看著Bucky，眼底滿溢的盡是醉人的愛意。

      「嗯哼，所以你把欠的那支舞還給Carter了？」Bucky笑著問。

      「是呀，終於不欠她了。」Steve也微笑地點點頭。

      Bucky沒說什麼，只是笑著點點頭，Steve反而有點意見。

      「你怎麼都不會吃醋呀？」他不滿地捏了捏Bucky的臉頰。

      「反正你不是回來了嗎？」Bucky拍開Steve的手，Steve要留在哪裡他都沒意見了，更何況只是跳支舞。

      「你還真是大氣。」對此Steve有些無奈，「Buck，你知道我此生最大遺憾是什麼嗎？」

      「不就是那支舞嗎？」Bucky挑眉問著，然而Steve卻搖了搖頭。

      「不是？」然後他意識到什麼緊皺起眉頭，「Steve……」

      Steve將手指放在Bucky唇上阻止他接下來的話，「無論你怎麼說，當初沒有拉住你就是我這輩子最大的遺憾，我讓你掉下去了，你才會受這麼多苦。」

      「那不是你的錯。」同樣的話Bucky不曉得對Steve說過幾次了，但依舊無法化解Steve的心結。

      「我知道，我真的知道，但那依舊是我人生最大的遺憾，無關乎對錯，就只是一個遺憾。」他可以認同那件事不是他的錯，但卻無法將這件事輕易抹去。

      Bucky一個翻身趴在了Steve身上，「所以你做了什麼事？」Bucky知道對方肯定不是無緣無故提起這件事的。

      「我沒有辦法，我無論如何都想試試看，所以我還是去救你了，在1945年，在你被洗腦之前把你救了出來，但是從那一刻起，我就知道那不再是我熟悉的世界了，而是一個全新的世界。」Steve沉穩地述說他所做的一切。

      「所以，你跟那個世界的我就過著幸福快樂的日子嗎？」Bucky打趣地問著。

      「Buck，你還在這裡等我，我怎麼可能那麼做，而且，你是不是忘了，那個世界裡還有一個我呢！」Steve不滿地敲了敲Bucky的頭。

      Bucky無所謂地笑了笑，「所以呢？」

      「我帶著他，去把那個世界的我挖出來了，我和他們談過後，他們決定隱姓埋名過著自己的生活，雖然沒有辦法改變發生在你身上的事，但是如果那個世界的你可以好好的，那個世界的我們可以平凡幸福地過一生，我想我也可以放下這個遺憾了。」想起那些事情，Steve幸福地笑了。

      「我相信他們會的。」想著另一個世界的自己，沒有被洗腦，也沒被當成兵器，而是和Steve過著平凡的生活，Bucky也覺得好像得到了一些救贖。

      「不過，你看著另一個世界的我，不會心動嗎？」Bucky好奇地問著，那個世界的他，沒有被洗腦沒有被迫殺人，依舊會是那個明媚耀眼的布魯克林小王子。

      「呃，Bucky，你要知道那個也是你，我很難、我無法、我真的無法不對他心動，但是我知道你們之間的不同，我真的很想你的時候，我會拜託他讓我抱抱他，但也就僅此而已沒有在更多了。」Steve小心翼翼的回答，就怕Bucky會太過在意。

      「剛剛還嫌我都不吃醋，現在又怕我太在意，Stevie你這樣太矛盾了。」Bucky壞心地逗弄著Steve，「真的沒有更多了嗎？嗯？」

      「Buck，饒了我吧，那個時候的我們甚至還不確定對方的心意，我哪有可能做什麼。」Steve無力地求饒。

      看著一臉無奈的Steve，Bucky開心地笑了，於是Steve也笑了。

      「Bucky，你是我的光我的天使我的家，縱然你們根本就可以說是同一個人，但是我知道誰才是我的Bucky，我愛你。」Steve真摯無比地對Bucky表白。

      「我也愛你。」然後他們接吻。

      他們想要的也不過就是這麼平凡的生活而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完故事糾結了兩天  
> 不管是時間線還是隊長的個性  
> 甚至peggy的個性都讓我很糾結  
> 幸好努力地找到可以圓滿他們的方式  
> 我自己是很滿意拉  
> 至少我在二刷的時候就不會這麼糾結  
> (雖然偶爾還是會揪一下)  
> 因為時間很趕(BIO的死線根本呀在眼前)  
> 所以我只打了大概的劇情  
> 有很多細節沒有打出來  
> 結果字數還是比我預期的多orz  
> 歐美翁結束後也許會完整的處理完整個故事吧  
> 到時候再看情況，我怕我到時候沒動力www  
> 這篇可能會在歐美翁的時候印出來當無料  
> 但是我得先把婚紗弄好  
> 所以再看看吧  
> 有興趣的朋友到時候可以來看看
> 
> 紫筠 2019/04/29


End file.
